Visual check is always carried out for skin lesions, and a medical doctor is capable of obtaining a large quantity of information by visual check. When, however, the visual check is carried out by bare eye or magnifier only, even a distinction between a mole and a fleck is difficult, and a differential diagnosis between a benign tumor and a malignant tumor is also difficult. Hence, dermoscopy diagnosis of picking up an image of diseases using a camera provided with a dermoscope is carried out, but the identification of a case based on an image observation depends on the skill of individual medical doctor under the current circumstances.
Hence, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2015-164512 discloses a technology for a medical imaging device capable of creating a high dynamic range synthesis image obtained by a high dynamic range (HDR) imaging conversion from the picked-up image of a patient that has been picked up and stored, and of comparing the high dynamic range synthesis images. According to the technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2015-164512, an observation on the dermoscopy image can be easily obtained without a dependency on the diagnosis skill.